Konoha High
by SasukeEmoAvenger
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sakura is new at Konoha High. meets new friends on her first day. yeah i suck at riting summaries but get over it. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.
1. First Day

AN: i dont own naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Day**

The alarm was blaring the most annoying buzzing tome, ever.

Sakura rolled over to turn it off, but she couldn't find the button. So she just hit the snooze button as hard as she could, and it flew off the night stand.

She looks at it and says, "Great, now I _have _to buy a new one." With that, she literally just fell out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for her first day at Konoha High.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the pink-haired girl. "Not another damn school uniform, but on the plus side, they're nowhere near as bad as the ones at Lumont High."

Walking down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen, Sakura's yellow lab puppy, Kimi, followed her. "Oh, is little Kimi ready for breakfast?" Sakura cooed in a little girl's voice. She picked up Kimi and carried her to the kitchen.

She poured dog food in a bowl and water in another. Kimi was scratching at the sliding door, waiting to be let outside. Sakura opened the door and followed Kimi out to the back yard. Kimi was jumping everywhere, waiting for Sakura to put the bowls down. As she set them down, she picked up the leash that was tethered to the dog house, and clipped it to Kimi's jewel encrusted collar.

"Now, all I have to do is get my bag and drive to school," said Sakura as she started towards the garage. As she opened the door, she screamed, "My Titan...it's not here!!" She walked through the rest of the garage, that was the size of an elementary school gym. "My Magnum..._and _the Viper...gone. Someone's _so not _getting paid!!"

She stormed out of the garage, dialing her cell phone as she headed to school.

Further ahead, was a group of girls that were wearing the same uniform Sakura was. She closed her phone with a snap and quickened her pace to catch up with the girls.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," she said in a cheery voice that scared the crap out of the others.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka," said the blonde-haired girl as she whipped her ponytail around. She pointed to the brunette girl with her hair in two buns. "This in Tenten and next to her is..."

Tenten had cut her off and said, "This is Hinata Hyuuga." The bluish black haired girl just stood there waving shyly.

"Wel-welcome to Ko-Konoha," Hinata stuttered.

"She won't stutter after she gets to know you a little better," Tenten piped in. "Hey, if you don't mind, we could show you around the school. You know, after you get your schedule and stuff."

"Sure, I'll just need to call a few people before then," replied Sakura.

"Okay, then you can beet the guys later. Now, lets go get your schedule and your locker!!" exclaimed Ino as the group ran into the building.

"Hey Ino, you go with Sakura to the office while me and Hinata go find the guys," Tenten ordered.

"Whatever," Ino said with a sigh as she pulled Sakura into the office.

"Hello Ino. What can I do for you?" asked a young woman from behind the counter.

"Oh, hi Shizune. My friend Sakura Haruno, is new here and needs to get her schedule and locker," Ino said in a pleasant tone.

"Okay, here's your schedule, Sakura. Your locker number is 1782, right next to Ino's," chirped Shizune.

"Thanks," said Sakura and Ino as they walked out the door.

"Okay, now let me see your schedule," Ino said as she ripped the paper out of Sakura's hand. "First period, reading/English with Kakashi-Sensei. Second period, gym with Gai-Sensei. Third period, science with Kurenai-Sensei. Fourth period, history with Iruka-Sensei. Lunch. Fifth period, writer's workshop, with Jiraiya. Sixth period, math with Asuma-Sensei. Seventh period, FACS (An: Family And Consumer Science) with Anko-Sensei. Eighth period, art with Inoichi, my dad. Oh my God, you have the exact same classes as me & Sasuke!!" screamed a _very_ excited Ino.

"Awesome, and who is Sasuke?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Oh, you'll meet him and the rest of the other guys first period. So lets get to class so you can meet them!" replied Ino in a high pitched squeal.

"Where the Hell are they? It doesn't take that long to get a locker and a schedule. God, where are they?!?" yelled Tenten.

"Tenten, chill out," said a boy with long brown hair and white eyes.

"Dammit Neji, how am I suppose to chill out?!?" she asked in an 'annoyed' tone.

"They'll be here, just calm down."

"We're here!!" screamed Ino as she yanked Sakura into the room. "Okay Sakura, from left to right. The guys are Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, he's Hinata's cousin, and the Human Ice Cube himself, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Just transferred from Lumont High," said Sakura in a soft and cheery voice.

"Sweet, what classes do you have?" asked Naruto.

"The same as Ino and Ice Cube Boy," Sakura answered with a small chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought to himself. '_She seems nice. She's beautiful. I wonder what she thinks...Wait, what the Hell am I thinking?!?! She's just a girl that I don't care about, but I..._' His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi-Sensei walking into class fifteen minutes late.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm late, just helping Principal Sarutobi," said the gray haired man. "I see we have a new student. Would you please come up front and introduce yourself and tell us a little 'bout yourself."

Sakura got up out of her seat and walked casually to the front of the room. "I'm Sakura Haruno. My last school was Lumont High. My parents own Haruno Cruise Lines. I moved here because my parents and brother are never home and I was tired of old Lumont & Cavern City." (An: Yes, I just came up w/ a town name.) With nothing else to say, she just walked back to her seat.

"Thank you, Miss Haruno. Now class, get out your books and read," Kakashi commanded as he opened his little porno book.

**Third Period**

"Okay, people. I'll be pairing you guys up for your projects. You may _not _trade partners and the project is due next Thursday, at the end of class. For the project, you and your partner, will be making a power-point slideshow or movie about plant and animal cells," Kurenai said in a sharp tone. "Okay now for partners. Ino and Naruto, Ukon and Mitzuki, Sakura and Sasuke..."

Sakura didn't move at all while Ino stared straight at the sensei. "I'm with Naruto...no frickin'' way. I'm so gonna fail this project!!"

"So, I got Mr. Ice Cube," replied Sakura.

"And your point is?" asked Ino.

"He's an ice cube, duh!! Besides, he's like...so...whatever." answered Sakura.

"Okay, everyone got their partners?" Kurenai asked. "Good, now get to work!"

Sakura got up and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

Looking up from his laptop, Sasuke said, "Meet me at locker 1776 after school."

"Why the hell should I?" questioned a pissed off Sakura.

"So we can go to my place and finish the damn project," he replied.

"Fine, I'll do it Mr. Ice Cube!"

Sasuke just smirked and thought to himself. '_She looks so hot when she's angry. Hell, she doesn't have to be mad to look great. Good thing...What the hell am I thinking?!? I don't need anyone! Yes I do. NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_'

"Sasuke, for the seventh time, do you want to do a movie or a slideshow?" asked Sakura.

"I don't care," he replied and continued to think about her.

**Lunch**

"Hey, Sakura. Did you call those people you said you needed to call yet?" asked Tenten as they sat down with the guys.

"Damn, thanks for reminding me. I'll call them after school," replied Sakura.

Sasuke stared at Sakura and cleared his throat.

"Oh, shut up Sasuke. I will call them whenever the Hell I want to!" she yelled as she hurled a plastic spork at his head.

"What the Hell?!? You trying to kill me?!?" shouted Sasuke, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe I am!" Sakura screamed.

"Okay guys. One, shut up, and two, someone tell me what the Hell is going on!" shrieked Tenten.

"Okay, so in science, Kurenai gave us this gay cell project and she partnered us up. I ended up with Mr. Ice Cube. The project isn't due for another week and he wants me to go to his place so we can finish it," explained Sakura.

"But it's not due for another week. Why finish it to night?" questioned Neji.

"So it will be done and I don't have to work with her anymore," retorted Sasuke.

"Oh my God, Shikamaru is asleep!!!" screamed Ino, waking him up.

"How troublesome," complained Shikamaru.

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru," replied Ino. "Who did you need to call anyways, Sakura?"

"The people I hired to transport, move, deliver, whatever they are. The people who were supposed to bring me my cars, cuz this morning I was gonna drive my Titan to school and it wasn't in my garage. So, then I was gonna drive the Magnum and it wasn't there and neither was the..."

Naruto cut her off and screamed, "Mustang!!"

"What the Hell, that was totally random!" exclaimed Tenten.

"What he meant by that is Sakura has a Nissan Titan and a Dodge Magnum. So he said "Mustang" meaning that she would have three different brands of vehicles. Nissan, Dodge, and Ford," Hinata explained.

"Hinata...how the Hell did you figure that out?" questioned Neji.

"Hey, at least she knows what I meant. That's all that matters," replied Naruto.

"No Naruto, not a Mustang, but a Viper," said Sakura.

"YOU HAVE A VIPER?!?!" screamed Naruto.

"Yeah, it was my brother's, Kotetsu. (An: just picked a name) Right now, he's in United Kingdom. He's a professional chef. He taught me how to cook," explained Sakura.

Right out of nowhere, this guy with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut, came up to Sakura and started yelling, "Sakura, will you go out with me? Your so beautiful!"

"Why would I go out with you? I don't even know you. So, get the hell out of here!" screamed Sakura as she slapped the guy across the face.

"Now Sakura's got a fan club," said Naruto.

"Damn fan boys. I had them at Lumont, too," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hey Sasuke, now you and Sakura have something in common," chirped Naruto. "You both have fan clubs!"

"Mr. Ice Cube has a fan club? You have to be shitting me!!" explained Sakura.

"Okay, enough with the 'Mr. Ice Cube' shit!!!" yelled Sasuke. "And sadly, I do have a fan club."

"Yeah, whatever." sighed Sasuke.

Sasuke just poked at his lunch for the rest of the time. He couldn't wait until after school.

**End of Eighth Period**

"Oh my god, Ino! Your dad is so frickin cool!" screamed Sakura.

"Why, thank you, Sakura. I had no idea I was so cool," said Inoichi.

"I'm sorry, Inoichi. It's just I don't get to see my parents that much and my dad's cool, just no as cool as you, or as artistic." explained.

"Thanks again and I want to meet your parents, if that's possible."

"And I want to meet you brother!!" shrieked Ino. "Oh and don't forget try-outs are tomorrow."

"Thanks Ino and I'll see if they can work in a time and if they can't, I will find a time. Oh, sorry I got to go. See ya tomorrow," Sakura said as she headed to her locker.

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke asked himself. "There she is."

"Hey Sasuke," said Sakura, opening her locker.

"Were the hell were you?" questioned the raven-haired boy.

"I stayed after class to talk to Ino and her dad. Why, is that a problem?" asked Sakura.

"I've been standing here for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, now let's go," replied Sakura, closing her locker.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking, with Sakura at his left.

It was a silent walk until they reached the front of the school.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he ran to the parking lot.

A minute later, Sasuke pulled up in a black BMW. Sakura got in the passenger side and they drove off.

The ride was mute, until Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello," said Sakura.

Pause

"Oh, I was gonna call you about that. Why weren't any of my three vehicles at my new house, this morning?"

Pause

"I want them in my fucking garage by tomorrow morning!!"

Pause

"Thank you, bye."

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke, keeping his eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel.

"Gay car delivery people. The had a delay," answered Sakura as she and Sasuke got out of the car.

They silently walked though the garage and into the kitchen. Sasuke broke the silence, asking, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Anything is fine. I'm not all that picky," Sakura said, looking around the kitchen.

He grabbed two cans of Coke and a bag of potato chips. "Let's go up to the study and finish this thing," he said as he walked past the pink-haired girl.

"What, I don't get a tour? What kind of deal is that?" questioned Sakura.

Sasuke turned around and glared at her. Sakura used her secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke thought to himself, '_Not those damn eyes. You can fight it, Sasuke. You can do it, just don't look into her...Shit!! I looked!!! Losing...will power.._' "Fine," he finally said.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she replied in a childish voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen.

**20 Minutes Later**

"My house is about this size," Sakura said as she sat down in the study.

"Bigger of smaller?" questioned Sasuke.

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

Sasuke just stared at her. '_The stare will make her crack. If not the dreaded puppy dog eyes come into play,_' he though.

"Fine!!!" she yelled. "Mine is a little...smaller. Happy now??"

Sasuke nodded, "Now let's get this damn thing done."

**An**: I'm gonna skip to 6:00 that same night cuz I don't wanna talk bout the project.

**6 O'clock**

"Finally, we're done," sighed Sakura.

"Yeah, now I gotta order dinner," complained Sasuke. (An: Wow, I didn't no that Sasuke complained.)

"If you want, I can stay and help you make dinner and then you won't have to eat pizza for the fourth night in a row," replied Sakura.

"This would be the third night thank you very much," Sasuke shot back.

Sakura rolled her eyes and asked, "Well, what do you want? I can cook just about anything."

"Anything, huh," Sasuke smirked. "Well, you can just make whatever. So...go crazy\." He got up to do whatever, but before he could get away, Sakura grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're gonna help me cook _your _damn dinner!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath as Sakura pulled him back to the kitchen.

**An:** Sorry pplz, but im 2 lazy 2 rite about makin dinner or eatin it. So lets skip 2 7:00. and yes they made dinner & ate it w/n an hr.

**7 O'clock**

"So, how was it?" asked Sakura. "I really don't care cuz you made it. So yeah."

"All I know is that it's better then pizza," replied Sasuke.

"See, you can cook. Now stop ordering take-out!! Besides, who cooks since your parents are never home?" she asked. (**An:** Yes Sasuke's parents r alive.)

"Itachi or Obito," Sasuke said quickly.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Your brothers?"

"Umm...yeah. Mostly Itachi cooks. Obito cooks when he comes over on Saturdays."

"Cool, I'll have to meet them sometime," said Sakura. "Then you and the others can meet Kotetsu and maybe my parents."

"Yeah. You ready to go?" Sasuke asked, heading towards the door.

Sakura nodded and picked up her back pack and purse.

The ride to Sakura's was silent. '_God, her meeting Itachi...Obito will be fine. It's just Itachi. I just don't want him to do anything to her. Wait...What the hell am I thinking?!?_' Sasuke thought. '_I don't like her. She's just a girl. A girl that I..._'

"Sasuke," Sakura said, waving he hand in front of his face. "Come on, I want to give you a tour of my house."

* * *

Yay chappy 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. TryOuts Part 1

AN: Yeah yeah. The first chapter probably wasn't all that great (except the spork inncident) yes i am a sasusaku supporter, but that was hilarious. Sorry but i dont own Naruto (if i did...SasuSaku!!!! or ItaSaku hmmmmmmmmmm)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Try-Outs**

**

* * *

**

7:00 AM (Next Morning)

No longer having an alarm clock, Sakura woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

Pause

"Oh, hey Sasuke. How did you get my phone number?"

Pause

"Where's Naruto get my number?"

Pause

"Where'd Neji get it?" Sakura asked, a little annoyed.

Pause

"Where'd Tenten get it?" Sakura half growled, still annoyed.

Pause

"Can you just get down to your damn point?!"

Pause

"So Ino got my number when she was using my phone?" asked Sakura, who had calmed down after screaming at the Uchiha boy.

Pause

"Thanks for waking me up...why are you even calling me?" Sakura asked as she went downstairs (Lil' Kimi awaits her breakfast).

Pause

"How'd ya'know that?" Sakura questioned.

Pause

"Well whatever. I got to go. Bye." Sakura didn't even wait for Sasuke to reply, she just flipped her phone shut. "Now to get ready for school."

**

* * *

**

40 Minutes Later

"Okay, Kimi's been fed, lights are off. Now to see if the 'Stupids' got my cars here or not," Sakura muttered to herself.

Punching in her garage code (u no the thing where u enter 4 #'s & the door opens), she stood there for a minute while the door slowly went up. In her garage was her black Titan...her blue Magnum...her silver Viper...and a red Mustang GT.

On the antenna was a thin red ribbon, holding a small envelope in place.

Sakura carefully untied the ribbon then ripped the envelope to pieces. (**AN: **Yay Ribbon!!)

Inside was a small card. It was blank on the cover, but the inside had two paragraphs and a mess of signatures.

Before Sakura could read it, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata ran in.

"Hey!!! I thought you said you didn't have a Mustang!!!" Ino screamed loud enough to wake the _whole _city.

"I don't...or at least I _didn't_," Sakura replied, looking down at the card.

Ino also saw the card and dived forward, trying to snatch the card from Sakura's hands. Sakura figured that would happen and just side-stepped to the left and Ino crashed into a wall of empty cardboard boxes.

The three girls started to laugh and giggle as Ino struggled to sit up. "You okay, Ino?" Sakura asked between high pitched squeals and snorts.

"Yeah. Now read the damn card already!!!" Ino screamed again, pulling herself out of the pile of boxes.

"Okay, fine, just chill out!!!" Sakura yelled back, opening the card. "It says 'Miss Haruno, We are sorry for the delay. I hope that you accept our apology and this Mustang GT. My nephew recommended it. I hope you like it. - Gatou and Sons' Mizuki Uzumaki (yeah i no, i suck & OC names but oh well)'...Naruto."

"HOLY SHIT!!! WE'VE GOT TEN MINUTES 'TIL CLASS STARTS!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Tenten's right, plus we'll never make it walking or running," Hinata added calmly despite the moment.

"Doesn't matter. Kakashi will be later then us," Ino piped in.

"C'mon. I'll drive. Plus, it try-outs today," Sakura said closing the door of the Mustang.

"SHOTGUN!!!" Tenten screamed again, running for the passenger door.

Everyone climbed in the car and rolled on to the street.

* * *

Standing around a deep green Dodge Charger, in the school parking lot, was Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Damn, the girls are gonna be late," Neji pointed out. "So unlike that."

The other three just nodded in agreement. Then all of a sudden, Shikamaru's phone rang. "Hello."

Pause

"Oh, hey. Where you at?" Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes & mouthing 'Ino.'

Pause

"Whatever. Bye."

"What'd Ino want?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru pointed his hand, phone still in hand, in the direction of the parking lot entrance. "Watch."

All four of the guys looking at the entrance and right out of nowhere, a red Mustang ripped into the lot. Quick burn-out and slides right into the space next to the Charger. Opening the Lamborghini styled door, sat Sakura, smirking at her performance.

All the guys' mouths dropped open. '_O...M...G...she is...awesome...hott...smart...perfect??' _Sasuke thought.

"Damn, girl's got some skills," admitted Neji. "Hey wait. I thought you said that you didn't have a Mustang, right?"

"I didn't," Sakura replied, getting out of the car. "Oh, and thanks Naruto."

All the guys, except Naruto, looked at Sakura in confusion.

"I'll tell ya later. Let's just get the try-outs over with," Sakura said, leading the group inside.

All most every student in the school, was in the auditorium waiting for try-outs to start.

Sakura and Ino led the group up to the back row of blue seats up in the balcony.

"So, what are you guys trying out for?" Sakura asked, sitting down in one of the hard blue seats, resting her feet on the seat in front of her.

"I'm doin' band with Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru," Naruto replied very loudly.

"So you guys are like in a band? What do you guys play?"

Naruto beat everyone to it. "Yeah! I play drums, Sasuke plays the acoustic, electric and is lead singer. Neji plays bass but he can play acoustic and electric. Plus he's our back-up singer. Shikamaru, guitar and keyboard. He doesn't really sing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes," The dope is right."

Neji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement and continued their conversation.

"Hey!!!" Naruto shouted. "Don't call me 'dope' you bastard!!!"

Once again, the Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes.

"So, what else you guy plannin' on doing?" Sakura asked once again.

"Sasuke and I are doing basketball," Neji said. "We do every year."

"I'm doing choir and band," Hinata piped in. "I play the flute and the oboe."

"That's cool, Hinata. My brothers call me the 'Chosen One' cuz I can play nearly any instrument by ear. The only one that I learned, with an instructor, to play was percussion," Sakura chirped, pulling out a pair of drum sticks.

"...Hey, you said that you only had _one _brother," Naruto said, looking all confused.

"I have two. I didn't tell you about Izumo (yes, in this fic Kotetsu & Izumo are brothers)?" Sakura said a little confused. "Oh well. He is in Italy for work. He's a journalist. Kinda cool. He said that he would go shopping for me."

"That's cool, Sakura," Tenten said. "Hey, Ino. What are you tryin' out for?" Tenten asked, surprised by Ino's silence. Everyone looked in her direction, waiting for her response.

"I'm plannin' on choir and volleyball," Ino replied in a surprisingly quiet tone. "But...I feel like there is something else I want to try. I just don't know what, though."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, they're about to start try-outs, so maybe after trying out for one, it'll come to ya."

Ino nodded at Sakura's idea, then continuing to search her thoughts for that last thing. Sakura started pounding out a drum solo from Promise (by Simple Plan) on her pink messenger bag.

* * *

**An: **yeah. thats just part one. yeah it was short compared to chapter one but oh well. R&R 


	3. Author Note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I promise I will delete this. Now, I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting this on hold for a while due to school work, family matters, & my very complicated & depressing life. I will still be working on _Sea, Tashi, & The Naruto Gang_. I did delete the first chapter, so please, if you have read the first chapter, please read the new chapter one. I would be very grateful if you did. Plus, it will give you something to read while you're waiting for Konoha High to be taken off hold. So thank you for reading this, but remember, _**I am continuing Konoha High.**_


	4. AUTHOR NOTE, MAJOR NEWS!

Hello my loyal readers, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this fanfic. To me, it's just to...un-original. So I will be re-writing this fic completely. I'm sorry to all who like this fic, but I myself really don't like it. If anyone wants to continue this fanfic, just send me a PM or email me at will take me a while to post the new version because I plan one writing out the first few chapters. Then I have to type it, edit it, and post it, in which my computer maybe be a total ass when I go to type and/or post it. So, yeah. Plus, I'm not sure when my family is going on vacation, if we even are going anywhere, but I hope I have it up by August.

The fanfic, well, erm, it will be a high school fic. The pairings will probably be the same CG, if you're reading this, I will never convert!!!!! but I'm changing the plot and character personalities. Not majorly, just a small changes for characters, but the plot will have some definate changes.

So, thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and support.

.:SasukeEmoAvenger:.


End file.
